New Revelations
by PanClassi.18
Summary: Our favorite little judgy witch comes to a startling new revelation.


So recently I have come to a realisation. I may not be as straight and narrow as I thought. I mean my relationship with Jeremy (before its untimely end) was all the main experience I had regarding the opposite sex. So for me to feel this way about the goddess made mortal standing next to me is very startling. Well I think I should start from the beginning.

\--

_Beginning of the day_

Before I even woke up I had the feeling that something big was going to happen today. As a witch this is a fairly normal feeling, but today it just feels...different. I opened my eyes to the same bedroom ceiling i've been looking at my whole life and somehow I don't feel as out of place as I've usually felt these past couple of days. Since I found out that Jeremy cheated on me with a ghost, who happened to be his vampire ex, I've been feeling like less than a woman and more like a coping mechanism. I mean did he just get with me to help him get over his past failed relationships. And it's not even the fact that I feel sad and hurt, It's more like I'm seeing clearly for the first time.

I was ripped out of my depressing thoughts by the ringing coming from my phone. Blindly I reached over and picked up the noisy device and stared at the screen. Of course it would be Caroline to call me first thing in the morning. I answered the phone and but it to my ear.

"Hey Bon! How are you feeling?" cheery as always, classic Caroline.

"Hey Care, I just woke up so I guess I'm okay." I know I sound a bit down but whatever.

"Just okay? Well I think you need some best friends cheer up time. How about me, you and Elena get some breakfast at the grill." As much as I wanted to see my two best friends I wasn't particularly looking forward to seeing the sister of my ex-boyfriend. I know she would want to talk about it and try to help me work out my relationship with Jeremy but I don't think I really want to work it out.

"Um Care I don't know. I was just gonna grab a poptart and go to the library, I have a really important paper due soon for English Lit."

"Come on Bon please." I can basically hear her pouting over the phone. "I feel like I haven't seen you in years. I need my dose of Bon-Bon soon or I'll go into withdrawl."

I couldn't help but laugh at what she said. Me and Caroline have been like sisters since we were babies. I swear wherever you saw one of us the other wasn't far behind. I need Caroline just like air, you can't function without air right? With that thought I decided to just give in.

"Okay Care I'll meet you for breakfast. Just give me like half an hour and I'll be there." I could feel a scream from her coming on.

"YAYYYYYY! I love you so much. I can't wait to see you. Okay I'll let you get dressed now see you soon B."

After that she hangs up before I can say bye. I took my phone and set it on the charger and made my way out of bed. Time to start the day.

_Later at the Grill_

I pulled up the Grill and looked around the parking lot. On the far side of the restaurant I saw Caroline's car, which means she probably already inside. Grabbing my bag from the passenger seat I took my seatbelt off and made my way out of the car. I took my phone out my purse and made my way to the front door of the restaurant. To busy staring at my phone I didn't see the woman walking in front of me until it was too late and we bumped into each other. I looked up to tell the person I had just bumped bodies with sorry when I gazed into the most beautiful storm grey eyes. I continued on with my unbashful staring and my eyes traveled across the persons face. I saw dark milk chocolate skin, so silky and smooth which let into a cute pert nose and downward to full pinkish lips that were moving, which meant she was probably speaking to me and like a dummy I just staring and gaping like a damn fish.

"I am so sorry, are you okay? I'm such a clumsy whale sometimes" Even her voice was beautiful. It was almost light and airy and seemed to flow right from between her lips right into my chest. Which happened to be so tight yet so weightless at the same time. I should probably respond before she thinks I'm an illiterate fool who likes bumping into people.

"Uh no It's okay it was my fault I should be the one saying sorry not you." At the sound of me finally responding she looked and smiled, and sweet baby jesus, I've died and acended to heaven.

"No it was my fault. I'm new to this town and I'm trying to find my way to City Hall but I keep getting lost. Oh I'm sorry I never told you my name, I'm Holiday. Holiday Evans but most of people just call my Holly. I didn't catch your name, if you mind me asking."

Polite and Gorgeous, Ive found my soulmate. " I'm Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett, pleased to meet you Holiday. And if your trying to find City Hall you just go down this block and turn right and keep walking straight. You should see it soon." I cant believe I said all that without stuttering or stammering. Go me!

" Thank you so much! Your the best, hey if your free anytime soon would you mind taking the time to show me around town?"

"I wouldn't mind at all, just give me your number and we can set up a day to go."

She smiled brightly then strarted rummaging through her shoulder bag looking for what I assumed was a piece of paper and pen. Or maybe her phone. Suddenly she pulled her hand out of her bag. She looked up with the pen in her hand but she was frowning.

"I don't have any paper but I think I have an idea." Then she grabbed my hand I could feel the light tickle of the pen running over my palm. All I could do was stare and wait for her to finish. She then stopped and looked up at me with that beautiful smile she showed me earlier.

"There you go. Call me when you get the chance. Well I should go, I hope to hear from you soon." And with one more smile she walked past me and down the street. I glanced down at my hand just about fainted at what I saw.

(xxx)-xxx-xxxx Call me soon xoxo

I walked into the grill with a dazed look on my face. I didnt even notice Caroline running up to me until she grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Oh my gosh, where have you been?! I've been so worried I thought something happened to you!" she basically screamed in my face. She led me to the table she must have been sitting at before I came.

"So what took you so long? What were you doing."

" Caroline I think I found my soulmate." She sits there stunned before a moment before she bombarded me with question after question.

"Are you serious?! Who is he? What does he look like? Is he sexy? I'm so happy for you! Whats his name?" she looks at me expantly.

"Her name is Holiday Evans."

\--

Please Comment. Thank you!


End file.
